


Written but not sent

by Estie



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Pining, Shame, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estie/pseuds/Estie
Summary: Inspired(?) by @LulaIsAKitten's First Kiss series.  What if taking the risk went wrong? Possibly (definitely) inspired by a personal experience, many years ago.





	Written but not sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).

Oh Lord was I foolish  
When I fell in to your arms last night.   
I must have given you such a fright  
When I kissed you on the lips.   
How fortunate I was too fall into the arms of a gentleman  
Who gently set me aside   
And went to get another drink.   
It would have been terribly embarrassing I think  
If anything else happened.   
But nothing else did.   
So today we can look at each other and pretend  
That everything is the same between us again. 

R.E.


End file.
